Only the Good Die Young
Only The Good Die Young (Solo i buoni muoiono giovani) è una canzone di billy Joel cantata da Noah Puckerman nell'episodio Santo panino, il quarto della seconda stagione. Puck canta questo brano come uno dei tanti per il compito a tema assegnato dal professor Schuester: esibirsi di fronte agli altri membri del Glee Club con un pezzo composto da un artista ebreo, in questo caso Billy Joel. Testo della canzone Puck: Come out Virginia, don’t let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray They built you a temple and locked you away Oh but they never told you the price that you pay For things that you might have done Only the good die young That’s what I said Only the good die young Only the good die young You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain’t too pretty we ain’t too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud Oh but that never hurt no one So come on Virginia show me a sign Send up a signal and I’ll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you’re hiding behind Never lets in the sun Darlin only the good die young Whoaa oooh oooh I tell you Only the good die young Only the good die young You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Hmmm and a cross of gold But Virginia they didn’t give you quite enough information You didn’t count on me When you were counting on your rosary Whoaa oooh oh They say there’s a heaven for those who will wait Some say it’s better but I say it ain’t I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints The sinners are much more fun You know that only the good die young whoaa oooh baby hey I tell you Only the good die young Only the good die young Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation Oh she never cared for me But did she ever say a prayer for me? Whoa whoaa oh Come out come out come out Virgina dont let me wait, You Catholic girls start much too late Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one, You know that only the good die young I’m telling you baby You know that only the good die young Only the good die young Only the good Only the good die young Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Insolitamente, Puck canta questo brano senza dedicarlo a una ragazza specifica. La seconda volta avverrà con School's Out, nella terza stagione; *E' il singolo di apertura dell'episodio; *Questa è la seconda di cinque canzoni di Billy Joel cantate nello show, ciascuna cantata in una stagione diversa. Le altre tre sono Piano Man (Prima Stagione); Uptown Girl (Terza Stagione) e New York State of Mind (Quarta Stagione). L'ultima è For The Longest Time. Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two